


Birthday Shenanigans

by badwolfrun



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/badwolfrun
Summary: Nick has had a tough birthday but Greg has a surprise for him in the bedroom...





	Birthday Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE IT ENJOY

Nick sighed as he threw his keys into the dish on his side table near to the front door. He set his backpack on the floor, letting it drop down with a loud thud. He had seven messages on his voicemail, one for each of his siblings and one he knew was from his parents. He wished he was in a better mood to listen to them, but after pulling a double on his birthday and nearly getting his face beaten in by a suspect, he just wanted to relax and eat some of the leftover chocolate cake that was on the counter.

Wait…where did that cake come from? He thought it was still in the break room, he had powered down two slices while waiting for results on three DNA samples. DNA…which reminds him of–

“Greggo? You here, man?” Nick shouted into the otherwise silent house. His instincts were telling him to grab his spare gun, in case it  _wasn’t_ Greg after all. 

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for hours, dude, where’ve you been?” Greg called back. It sounded like his voice was coming from the bedroom. 

“Tough shift,” Nick responded dully. He cut himself another slice of cake as he expected Greg to come walking out, but he was left alone. Maybe Greg was in the bathroom. “So, what’s going on?”

“Come here, there’s something I want to show you,” 

Nick walked towards his bedroom, plate full of cake in hand, fork in the other. He was about to shove a large piece into his mouth when the fork dropped out of his hand, the cake crumbling onto the carpeted floor.

Greg was lying on his bed seductively, his hair all spiked up, dressed in a cheerleader’s uniform from A&M University. He had a pom-pom in one hand, which was covered in in the same glitter that covered the letters on the uniform, as well as the spikes on Greg’s head.

Nick’s face felt like it was on fire. He didn’t even need to look in a mirror to know his cheeks were bright red. He felt a pleasuring tingle in his crotch area, and his lips suddenly felt dry. 

A wide smile spread across Greg’s face at his partner’s reaction. 

“Heard you had a thing for cheerleaders.” 

“Uh-huh.” Nick squeaked out with a small nod. He had absolutely no idea what to do, he wanted to laugh at the absolute absurdity of seeing his lover in a cheerleader’s uniform, but oddly felt a desire to jump into bed with him and kiss every square inch of his body.

“Tell me again, what was your favorite position in football again?” Greg asked, waving the pom-pom in the air. “I need it for my cheer.”

Nick nearly tore the fabric of his shirt off as he pounced towards the bed, succumbing to the aforementioned desire. He immediately grabbed the back of Greg’s head, pulling his face towards his own, their lips locking in a long, tight kiss. 

“Wide receiver,” Nick panted when their lips finally separated. Greg giggled, waving the pom-pom in Nick’s face, which caused Nick to finally burst out laughing.

“Happy birthday, Nicky,” Greg whispered as he helped Nick out of his pants. 

“It’s the best one I’ve ever had,” Nick exhaled, a huge smile plastered on his face. 


End file.
